Washu gets married
by Mika Chang
Summary: Washu meets her future husband. This is the first chapter in the first fanfic in my Washu series.
1. Washu meets Trunks

Washu gets married  
  
  
CH. 1 Washu meets Trunks  
  
As Washu was walking down the street, she noticed a handsome young man with pale purple hair. He was sitting at a table in an outdoor cafe.  
  
"Oooh, now he's a hottie," she said to herself as she was walking up to him.  
  
"Hiya," she said to him," I'm Washu. Whats your name?"  
  
"I'm Trunks," The young man said.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Trunks. Do you have a girlfriend?"  
  
"Umm, Not at the moment," he said. "Why?"  
  
Just then someone called his name.  
  
"Trunks, hey Trunks," called a tall young man with black hair.  
  
"Oh, hi Goten. Um, this is Washu. Washu, meet Goten, my best friend."  
  
"It's nice to meet you Goten, but Trunks an I were in the middle of a very important conversation. Do you mind."  
  
"Oh no, I dont mind. You two can keep talking," Goten said as he sat dowm and helped himeself to Trunks' food.  
  
"I'm TRYING to tell you to get lost!" Washu practially screamed. "Now get lost!"  
  
Jees, you don't have to yell," Goten muttered.  
  
As Goten walked past Trunks he said quietly, "Watch out Trunks. She seems really scary."  
  
"Uh, OK Goten. See you later," said Trunks.  
  
"Anyway Trunks, where were we?" she said after Goten was gone. "You were telling me you don't have a girlfriend. You're a handsome boy so whats the deal?"  
  
"Well to make a long story short, I've been really busy saving the world. Uh and all the girls I've ever dated were using me or afraid of my dad."  
  
"Oh you poor boy. If you go out with me I promise I won't use you and I really don't think your dad could scare me."  
  
"Um, ok. So do you want to go out with me then?"  
  
"Yes, yes, yes! I was hoping you'd ask," Washu said excitedly.  
  
"OK then, How about tomorrow at 7 o'clock. Give me your address and I will pick you up."  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
  
Stay tuned for the next installment, Ch. 2 Washu meets Vegeta 


	2. Washu meets Vegeta

Washu gets married  
  
  
Ch.2 Washu meets Vegeta  
  
"OK, now remember everything I told you about my dad. Don't insult him, don't do anything to make him think you're more powerful that him, and whatever you do, don't call him short," Trunks said to Washu as they stood outside his house. "Can you remember all that?"  
  
"Jeez Trunks, I think I can handle your dad. You don't need to worry."  
  
As they went in the door, they heard a mans voice yelling angrily.  
  
"Uh-oh, dads fighting with Goku. Maybe we better leave, Washu," said Trunks.  
  
"C'mon Trunks. We already came all this way. We're not leaving now."  
  
As the arguing continued, Trunks pulled Washu out the door. "I am so serious right now. This would be the worst time to introduce you. Please Washu, Can we just leave?"  
  
"Didn't you tell me that your dad is always fighting with somebody?"  
  
"Yeah, well, but my dad sounds really pissed. Usually he doesn't get to mad, but right now he sounds mad enough to be dangerous. C'mon, lets leave before he comes out." As Trunks stopped talking, they noticed it was quiet. Then from the kitchen came a pretty blue-haired woman.  
  
"Oh Trunks I'm glad you're home. Your dad just passed out. He got really drunk last night so he should sleep until dinner at least. Now you'll have to help me," she said.  
  
"Hi mom. Washu, this is my mom, Bulma. Mom, this is my girlfriend Washu."  
  
"Nice to meet you Washu. Trunks, show Washu to a guest room and occupy yourselves until dinner. And after dinner, I will need Trunks to move some stuff for me."  
  
"OK, mom. Later."  
  
*************************Later that night at dinner*************************************  
  
"What are your intentions towards my son, Washu?" growled Vegeta.  
  
"Well sir, I think that my intentions are good. Possibly marriage and a large family sooner or later."  
  
"Really? And do you think you are good enough for him?"  
  
"Yes sir. I think that since I am a goddess, a very smart goddess, i am good enough for him."  
  
"Well, do you love him?"  
  
"Oh yes! There is no shortness, oops, I mean shortage to the love between us."  
  
"So you think I am short, do you? And stupid and weak?" Vegeta said angrily.  
  
"Uh-oh," said Trunks and Bulma in unison.  
  
"Sir, although I never said any of that, you must admit you are bellow average height. And as far an you being stupid and weak, well, you seem very smart to me and from what Trunks has told me, your are extremely powerful."  
  
"Uh, Washu, I think you should shut up now," Trunks said fearfully.  
  
" No son, it's ok. You're an honest girl and i like that. Just don't be to honest. Now if you two ever get married, you have my blessing. But now Washu, continue talking about how powerful and smart I am."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
**************************************************************************************************************  
In the next chapter Washu and Trunks tie the knot. Stay tuned! 


End file.
